When Gokou and Usagi bet
by Larky-chan
Summary: ON HOLD!INFO ON AUTHORPAGE!What happens when Usagi decides to take a trip away from the senshi, and her vacation spot happens to be the Chamber of Spirit and Time when our DBZ heros need to train? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

When Gokou and Usagi bet...  
  
Hi!! I don't usually write comedy, or rather just comedy without anything else mixed in, but here is a fic that Kit-chan gave me the idea for because she didn't have time to write it! I hope you like it! Just keep in mind that it is a comedy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, but I would feel really sorry for the characters if I did!!!  
  
  
" You're useless Usagi!" Rei shouted at the golden haired girl. Usagi's eyes filled with angry tears. She had been late to the fight because of another Youma that she had had to destroy all by herself.  
" Fine!!!" Usagi screamed, losing her temper, " If you don't need me then I'll leave!!" She turned on her heal and left. Leaving behind some very upset senshi.  
*****Across Town*****  
" Setsuna?" Usagi called out to the green haired Senshi of Time.   
" What is it, Bunny?" Setsuna asked, turning around.  
" Setsuna, do you know of a place I could go that is far away from here and where I could be alone, where the senshi couldn't find me?" Usagi asked hopefully. Setsuna thought for a moment, then nodded.  
" Yes...yes, I do. You can stay there indefinitely and no one goes there anymore, so you'll be undisturbed," the woman answered. Then, Setsuna grabbed Usagi's hand and disappeared.   
They reappeared in a world of blinding white with a house directly in front of them. Usagi jumped up and down in delight.  
" A house all to myself!!" she squealed joyfully. Setsuna smiled.  
" The house is fully stocked and the supplies will replenish each night so you don't have to worry about that, well that's it, got to go! Have fun!" Setsuna called before disappearing. Usagi waved goodbye then turned to the house and clasped her hands in joy.  
" This will be so fun!!" she exclaimed as went into the house.  
*****A Week Later*****  
"I'm bored," Usagi muttered to herself, as she flipped through the T.V. channels. She sighed and set the clicker down, nothing on.  
Suddenly she heard voices coming from the direction of the giant doors. Usagi stood up to go see who or what it was.  
When she got there she saw a tall, black haired man and a small, black haired little boy.   
" Hi!" Usagi said, running up to introduce herself, " My names Usagi, what are you doing here?" she asked. Gohan looked at the strange girl suspiciously, Gokou just grinned and shook her hand.  
" Hi! My names Gokou! Me and my son Gohan are here to train! What are you doing here?" he replied. Usagi smiled at him.  
" I live here!" she exclaimed. Gokou looked at Gohan, who shrugged.  
" Then can we stay here and train?" he asked. Usagi nodded yes and led them inside the house.  
*****Outside the Room of Spirit and Time*****  
" How long will Kakerrot and his stupid brat be in there!?" Vegeta growled as he paced back and forth, growling at the other Z fighters.  
Suddenly the doors opened, letting out the now blonde Gokou and Gohan. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise. 'How can Kakerrot stay super Sayajin without any effort?!' Vegeta wondered.   
Gokou greeted everyone enthusiastically. " Hi everyone! Oh, yeah, Vegeta there's a girl in there, she's really nice but I thought I'd just warn ya'!" the blonde Sayajin told Vegeta. Vegeta snorted in disbelief.  
" You've been training too hard Kakerrot. I believe that you're starting to hallucinate!" the irate Sayajin stated, then strode towards the Chamber, " Come on Brat," he said over his shoulder to Trunks, who followed.  
*****Inside the Chamber*****  
" Bye!" Usagi said, waving ecstatically as Gokou and Gohan disappeared through the great doors. She turned back to the house and went inside.  
" What a year!" Usagi exclaimed as she flopped on the couch, " I learned more Martial Arts then I ever thought existed! I'll bet I could kick even Haruka's butt!" Usagi giggled at the idea.  
Suddenly she heard footsteps from the direction of the door. " They're here already!" she exclaimed, jumping up to go meet the new comers.  
Vegeta and Trunks stared in shock as a tiny blonde girl ran up to them. "Hi! Are you friends of Gokou?" Usagi asked the grumpy looking black haired man and the very cute lavender haired one. Trunks blushed under the beautiful girl's gaze, but Vegeta only grunted.  
" Hello, I'm Trunks and that's Vegeta, my dad," Trunks told her, "We're here to train so we can beat Cell." Usagi looked at him blankly.  
" Who's Cell?" she asked, curious.  
" A monster," Trunks replied.   
" What are you doing in her, onna!?" Vegeta asked forcefully. Usagi gave the irritated Sayajin a weird look.  
" I live here!" she exclaimed.  
*****A Month Later in the Chamber*****  
" I wonder what that Vegetable person is doing?" Usagi said as she got up to go find out.  
Vegeta concentrated, ignoring the fire surrounding him. Suddenly...  
" Hey, Veggie Dude! Yoohooo!" Usagi said waving her hand in front of his face, " What are ya' doing out here? It doesn't look like training to me!" Usagi exclaimed, talking to that strange sullen man with the gravity defying hair. Vegeta ignored her and tried to concentrate, but to no avail as the blonde girl continued to ask questions.  
" You're very antisocial, did you know that? And rude too!" Usagi chattered on until Vegeta couldn't take it anymore.  
" Shut up onna! I'm trying to concentrate!!!!" the annoyed Sayajin screamed, before blasting off, flying as fast as he could to get away from the most annoying person alive.  
******Outside the Room of Spirit and Time****  
Vegeta all but ran out of the Chamber, dragging Trunks along. Everyone stared as Vegeta checked over his shoulder as if he was looking for someone.  
" Anything wrong, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. Vegeta turned and glared at the Namek.  
" There is an insane girl in there Piccolo, watch out," was all the Sayajin prince said. Piccolo only walked towards the Chamber and entered.  
" What girl?" Krillen asked just as Piccolo disappeared through the giant doors.  
*****Inside*****  
Usagi slumped down on the couch. " I kinda liked Trunks, but that Vegetable person was rude and antisocial," Usagi told the air around her. Footsteps echoing from the doors caused Usagi to sigh and stand up. She walked over to the tall green man.  
" Hi! My names Usagi! What's yours?" the chipper girl asked. Piccolo walked right past her, not saying a word.  
" Ooookay," Usagi said.  
*****Later in the year******  
Piccolo floated a foot off the ground and meditated. Usagi walked up the floating green man from outer space.  
" What are you doing?" she asked. No answer. She tried again.  
" Hello!? Anyone home?" Usagi called. No answer, she shrugged, reached over and started to play with Piccolo's ears. His eyes shot open and he growled at her. Usagi jumped back.  
" Leave me alone," Piccolo told her curtly.  
" Sorry, Mr. Grumpy!" Usagi exclaimed, " What's with all the antisocial people coming to my house!" she said, stomping off, plans forming in her mind.  
*****Outside the Chamber*****  
Piccolo ran out of the Room of Spirit and Time, a frightened, desperate expression on his face.  
" Crazy...girl...very...annoying," he gasped out as he fell to the ground, clutching his heart. Krillen went over to see what was wrong.  
" Kami...had...a...heart...attack," Piccolo said, still gasping, " That...girl...surprised us...that...last time. She...bugged...me...the entire time!" the Namek exclaimed as he finally caught his breath.  
" What are you talking about, Piccolo?" Yamcha asked.  
" Green dude!" a sweet voice called from the great doors, " You forgot your turban hat thingy!" Usagi said as she walked over to the collapsed green man. Piccolo whimpered in pain as she walked closer. Yamcha started to drool as she walked past. Vegeta winced and Trunks blushed, he liked Usagi. Bulma glared at the strange girl.  
" What's wrong with him?" Usagi asked as she leaned over the whimpering Piccolo, concerned. Krillen stared at her.  
" Uh...Kami had a heart attack," Krillen sputtered out. Usagi frowned.  
" I haven't met Kami in a while but that guy doesn't look like him, except for the green skin of course," Usagi said.  
" Princess, what are you doing here?" Mr. Popo asked. Usagi smiled happily at him, causing him to blush.  
" Hi Mr. Popo! Setsuna said I could stay in the Chamber, since the scouts don't need me," Usagi sniffed a little.  
" That's the princess, Mr. Popo?" Dende asked. Usagi walked over to Dende.  
" You look just like Kami when he was little!" Usagi exclaimed.  
" How could you even know Kami when he was little, you'd couldn't have been alive! That was like, over a thousand years ago!" Bulma exclaimed. Usagi scratched her head in though, having the dumb blonde act down to the pin.  
" Well, technically I am over a thousand years old," she said, "Let me see, I've died about three times and been reborn three times, um... and now I'm immortal!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Love it, Hate it? Tell me!!!! Review!!!  



	2. The Bet

When Gokou and Usagi bet...  
  
Hi!! I wrote more!!! Ain't I special!!! Don't you love me! Come on, you know you do!!! Admit it, I am the greatest!!! Ok, ok I'll stop!! I was just trying to help my self-esteem!! Sheeesh!! You people are so critical!! Anyway, back to the story!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon!  
  
  
  
*****************************  
" Well, technically I am over a thousand years old," she said, "Let me see, I've died about three times and been reborn three times, um... and now I'm immortal!" she exclaimed.  
****************************  
" Does that help?" she asked. Everyone's jaws dropped.  
" Why are you immortal? Did you wish to be?" Trunks asked, glancing over at Vegeta who was grumbling under his breath about an annoying onna that won't die.  
" No, its my fate," Usagi said sadly, then brightened, "Oh well! Anyway, I'm Usagi!"  
" Hi!" Bulma said smiling, " That's Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillen, Tien, Chouzu, Trunks, Yamcha, and I'm Bulma!" the blue haired woman introduced everyone. Usagi waved.  
" Well, I gotta go home, Bye!" Usagi said as she started to walk back towards the room.  
"Wait, you can't go in there!" Bulma exclaimed. Usagi turned around.  
"Why not, it's my house," the blonde girl asked.  
" You can't go in there because the guys need to and well, a girl alone with guys isn't right!" Bulma explained.  
" Wait a minute," Usagi said, " They are allowed in my house, eating my food, messing up my stuff, and I'm not!" she finished with a shreak. Bulma nodded.  
" Yep," the blue haired woman agreed, " Pretty much." Yamcha and gang glared at Bulma for insinuating that they were slobs. Usagi thought a moment.  
" Ok!" she agreed much to everyone's surprise, " I just need a place to stay."  
" You can stay at my house," Bulma offered. Vegeta groaned. Usagi thought a moment, tapping her chin.  
" That's ok, but I think the Vegetable guy would blow a gasget, and besides he gets on my nerves," Usagi finally said then thought some more. Vegeta and Piccolo started to laugh histarically.   
" Get on her nerves!" the short Sayajin sputtered.   
" I've got it!" Usagi said finally after several long minutes of thought, "I'll stay with Gokou! He said I could visit some time! I'll go get my stuff!" Usagi said as she rushed back into the Chamber. An hour later she came back out carrying nothing.  
" You were in there for a month and you came out with nothing," Vegeta observed. Remember, one day in the Chamber equals a year so they think that Usagi was in there for a long time. Except it doesn't work like that with her. When only she's in there, the time remains normal. :) Usagi gave the Sayajin prince a weird look.  
" I was only in there for an hour, sheesh, how long does it take you to pack!?" Usagi said, annoyed, " And I do have all my stuff, see!" she said as she pulled a suitcase out of her nonspace pocket.  
Vegeta and gang's jaws dropped. Usagi stuck her head in the pockedt and started tossing stuff out.  
" Where is it... Oh here it is!" she exclaimed, pulling out her broach. She took a moment to shove everything back in before shouting.   
" Moon Cosmos Makeup!" a bright light encased her body for a few minutes then disappeared, leaving Usagi in a sailor fuku, with wings, and holding a staff. Don't know what she should really look like, don't really care! Yamcha got a nose bleed over how short the skirt was.   
" Ok, where's Gokou's house from here?" she asked, not noticing everyone's dazed looks and Piccolos extremely scared one when he realized that the nutcase was the Guardian of the Cosmos. Needless to say the poor green man decided it was best if he just kept quiet and not draw her attention. Bulma shoved Trunks forward.  
"Trunks will show you," Bulma volunteered her son. Trunks nodded and blasted off, with Usagi following. Vegeta glared at his wife.  
" What are you up to woman?" he growled, but Bulma only grinned mischeiviously, " If that insane blonde becomes part of our family, I'm jumping off a cliffe," Vegeta commented as his son and the girl flew out of sight.  
*******In the Air a couple miles from the Son residence******  
" You and Gokou had a bet going that you couldn't annoy Piccolo and Vegeta to the point of insanity!?" Trunks Exclaimed as he and Usagi flew over the Black Forest.  
  
  
That's it for now!! Evil aren't I!!!  
Don't forget to review!!!   



End file.
